The brokend dragon and The nekoshou
by Player Tauz
Summary: Issei é espancada , ensangüentada , com cicatrizes, quebrada e sem emoção. Ela já passou pelo inferno e voltou, mas ela pode ser consertada por um um homem lindo e sexy? Descubra, Total, ... Drama ... Eh, não importa. M avaliado para, violência, linguagem e abraços. Postei no spirit para aqueles que querem ler ela por completo link no final do primeiro Cap


Resumo - Issei é espancada , ensangüentada , com cicatrizes, quebrada e sem emoção. Ela já passou pelo inferno e voltou, mas ela pode ser consertada por um um homem lindo e sexy? Descubra, Total, ... Drama ... Eh, não importa. M avaliado para, violência, linguagem e abraços.

...

Uma menina de doze anos estava de joelhos, inconsciente e amarrado em correntes à parede e ao chão. Ela estava vestindo roupas irregulares, apenas jeans rasgados que eram obviamente do lixo. Ela também usava uma simples camiseta cinza, apenas encharcada de sujeira e fuligem. Era óbvio que as roupas eram do lixo. Ela tinha um grande corte sob o olho direito que desceu em direção ao meio da bochecha. Era uma cicatriz agora, mas obviamente era uma ferida de faca. Ela era tão magro que era óbvio que ela não estava comendo muito. Havia comida colocada diante dela, mas eram da manhã anterior, quando a menina parecia se recusar a comer. Seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam machucados e crus, já que ela estava obviamente acorrentado por um longo tempo. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos lisos e sujo. Se ela abrisse os olhos, veria que ela também tinha olhos castanho chocolate, combinando com a cor do cabelo dela

O quarto em que ela se encontrava era pouco mais do que uma cela de prisão, apenas um catre que parecia sem uso e um banheiro com uma pia. Havia sabão, claro, e havia uma escova de dentes e pasta de dente, embora pela aparência, a menina desistiu de higiene pessoal há muito tempo. Havia uma porta de metal com duas fendas. Um em cima para as pessoas olharem para dentro e para ela olhar para fora e uma ranhura perto do fundo, onde a comida era colocada ou outros itens. Não havia janelas, então não havia indicação de que era hora do dia.

Era a grande porta de metal aberta sem nenhum som, obviamente bem lubrificada. Quando a luz brilhante do corredor brilhou, a menina abriu os olhos e olhou para cima, sua expressão cheia de derrota. Ela foi apenas quebrada em nada, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, mas ficou lá. Ela observou quando um homem grande entrou na sala e removeu suas correntes antes de puxar a garota para seus pés, levantando-a pelos ombros e levando-a para longe. Alguns minutos depois, chegaram a uma grande sala de banho, como um vestiário. Depois de ser brutalmente empurrado para a parede com um baque retumbante, a menina foi imediatamente atingido por uma grande explosão de água, de uma mangueira. A menina foi despojado de suas roupas antes disso, é claro.

"Fique de pé!" gritou uma mulher, que estava rindo com alegria sádica.

"Quer fazer as honras Rach?" O homem grande disse com um sorriso.

"Parece divertido! Deixe-me dar um bom banho a esta menina."

"Tenha cuidado, o cheiro da garota derrubá-lo."

"Ha ha! Eu pensei que você ia dizer algo como esta mangueira seria demais para eu lidar."

"Você lidou com mangueiras maiores do que esse bebê."

"Sim, seu irmão."

"Ouch. Isso é doloroso."

"Hehe." A mulher deu uma risadinha, lavando a menina com a mangueira.

A menina estava agachado no canto, encolhendo-se das mangueiras jatos poderosos de água. Ele picou muito em seu corpo batido.

Após o 'banho', a menina foi arrastada de volta para sua cela, onde foi jogada para dentro pelo homem antes de ter seu cabelo puxado e ter seu rosto olhando para o homem. O homem era um enorme homem, com os músculos inchados. Ele era russo e olhou para a menina com olhos frios.

"Issei, você pode agir como se fosse apenas um brinquedo quebrado e nada menos, mas eu vou moldar você no que meu cliente deseja aqui muito em breve. Apenas espere. Ela me encarregou de encontrar a garota mais adequado para o trabalho. Ela gosta Então, eu encontrei você e tenho tido grande prazer em vencer aquele desafio que você teve de você Seus pais te fizeram forte, mas você é verdadeiramente apenas uma garotinha fraca Patética Agora você deveria comer você precisará de sua força para esta noite ... Hahahahah ". O russo riu enquanto saía do quarto, deixando a meninoa no chão frio e duro, nem mesmo agarrando-a às correntes. A menina era tão fraca e quebrada que simplesmente se deitava no chão sujo e frio.

Issei Hyoudou. Ela foi tirada de seu lar amoroso aos 7 anos de idade e empurrado para a vida de devassidão e brutalidade. Ela estava sendo cultivado para estar no comércio de escravos sexuais no ramo de lésbicas por assim dizer supostamente uma fêmea era para as meninas mais novas , no início da adolescência, treze para quatorze anos, então ela foi procurada Ela foi escolhida por causa de seu pai. Seu pai era um homem grande, um modelo na indústria da moda japonesa e era um stripper masculino em sua juventude. Devido a isso, eles levaram Issei na suposição de que ela tinha os genes de seus pais com boa aparência. Isso foi o que foi dito pelo menos.

O seqüestro ocorreu no meio da noite no aniversário de Issei, na madrugada. Seu pai foi rápido para pegar a espingarda, mas foi rapidamente derrubado com um tiro na cabeça. A mãe de Issei gritou com a visão, mas ela foi atingida na cabeça com o fundo de uma arma, derrubando-a e mandando-a para o hospital. Issei tinha apenas 7 anos e foi facilmente capturada em sua cama no meio da noite. Ela gritou e chorou até que ela também foi nocauteado com uma arma e levado em uma van sem placa preta. O seqüestro levou apenas dez minutos e eles saíram vinte minutos antes que a polícia chegasse de uma ligação de um vizinho. O pai morreu instantaneamente do tiro embora.

Issei foi espancada

homem mais velho, todos os dias durante dois anos. Ela foi desafiadora por um ano, mas levou um ano para quebrar completamente a garota em nada. Depois disso, as surras diminuíram, mas nunca pararam. O homem teve grande prazer em espancar uma criança indefesa. Havia muitas mulheres na operação e elas eram tão cruéis quanto os homens, se não mais cruéis, participando da selvageria. Uma fêmea lhe deu uma cicatriz desagradável, só porque Issei não lhe deu um beijo no rosto por ser uma boa mamãe. A faca foi enfiada em sua pele e músculo bem debaixo do olho. Ela gritou e chorou por misericórdia, mas a mulher apenas rosnou e rasgou o rosto dela até que ela bateu no maxilar inferior e ela removeu a lâmina. Ela forçou seus lábios a sua bochecha, fazendo Issei beijá-la enquanto seu sangue e lágrimas se misturavam em sua própria bochecha e no chão. Issei era tratada como se ela fosse apenas um brinquedo para brincar, o que, pelo que faziam, era apenas um brinquedo.

Na verdade, havia muito poucos homens na operação, apenas o grande homem musculoso, o médico e o chef. Três homens e muitas mulheres. Todas eram mulheres bonitas também, mas eram más. Issei não foi tocada pelas mulheres, mas sabia tudo o que havia para saber sobre sexo. Ela foi forçado a suportar as aulas dolorosamente precisas que lhe ensinaram como se comportar pra sua amante.

Ela foi chicoteada semanalmente e seu corpo parecia um tic tac toe board depois de três anos Suas costas estavam ensangüentadas e doloridas depois do açoitamento que o corpo nunca poderia realmente curar e seu corpo estava apenas com cicatrizes. Seus ossos estavam quebrados constantemente e ela ainda estava espancado com ossos quebrados. Havia um médico na mão, mas nunca lhe dava qualquer tipo de agente entorpecedor e apenas restaurava dolorosamente seus ossos ou consertava-o. Toda a operação foi cruel, ninguém mostrou qualquer tipo de cuidado para ela e ela esqueceu o que era ser amado. Ela estava perto de ser transformado em um brinquedo pelos homens e mulheres, mas a sorte estava do seu lado ...

Após cerca de três horas após o 'banho', Issei começou a ouvir gritos de morte e dor. Demorou apenas dois minutos, mas todos gritaram e todos ficaram em silêncio. Foi então que a porta se abriu silenciosamente e uma bela mulher de cabelos negros parou na porta. Seu cabelo caiu como seda e ela estava absolutamente deslumbrante. Ela olhou para Issei com um sorriso no rosto e estendeu a mão para ela. Quando ela estendeu a mão para seu salvador, algo que ela não tinha certeza por que ela fez, ela deixou seu estômago bem aberto e a fêmea lhe deu um sorriso malicioso. Duas asas negras saíram de suas costas, negras como o céu da meia-noite. Penas caíram ao redor de Issei e ela viu uma lança de luz sair de sua mão e foi enfiada em seu estômago como um florete. Os olhos de Issei se arregalaram antes de se estreitarem novamente, sua vida rapidamente deixando seu corpo.

"Desculpa garota, mas eu nunca vim para resgatá-lá Eu tive que cuidar do que estava crescendo dentro de você. É poder assustou meus superiores e eu tomei isso para me livrar desse mundo. Sem ressentimentos. Eu me assegurei para colocar energia extra para acabar rapidamente com a sua vida. Adeus. " A mulher de cabelos negros disse, desaparecendo em um flash de penas.

Com sua vida deixando seu corpo em um ritmo rápido, Issei levantou-se fracamente e começou a sair pela porta. Ela sabia que seu tempo estava chegando ao fim, mas ela queria ver o mundo lá fora mais uma vez antes de morrer. Ela nunca mais veria seu pai ou sua mãe, mas pelo menos ela poderia morrer vendo o mundo. Ao chegar ao mundo exterior, ela desabou na grama do lado de fora, uma trilha de sangue vindo do prédio. Com a quantidade de sangue perdida, ela deveria estar morta quando foi atingido no intestino, mas a vontade de Issei negou a morte e a manteve em movimento. Quando seus olhos se fecharam e sua vida se foi, a última coisa que ela viu foi uma beleza de cabelo roxo diante dela com um sorriso gentil no rosto e ela ouviu uma última voz.

"Eu vou te levar e deixar você viver sua vida novamente. Então, a partir de agora, você vive para mim."

_mas isso comecaria outro pesadelo ..._

historia/the-broken-dragon-and-the-nekoshou-14721298


End file.
